


Silent Night

by emit98



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emit98/pseuds/emit98
Summary: Stan is upset, and Gary is there for him.





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks ass but i might write more if you losers like it

Stan stumbled through the snow, breath fogging in front of him. It was the middle of the night, but he had to see Gary. Gary had told him that he was there for him whenever. And if there was ever a time Stan needed Gary, this was it.

He got to Gary’s house, noticing how the driveway was already clear, except for a light sprinkling of snow. Stan knelt down and balled some snow up before chucking it at Gary’s bedroom window. The window opened, and a messy-haired yet still picturesque Gary peaked his head out.

“Stan…” Gary sighed. “It’s one in the morning, buddy.”

“I know, I’m just having a bad time,” Stan said. “I need you.” 

“…Okay, give me a minute. I’ll be right down.” Gary disappeared back into the house. Minutes later, he came out the front door, his jacket half on. 

Wordlessly, Stan reached for Gary’s hand.

“How long have you been out?” Gary asked, noticing how Stan’s fingers felt like ice.

“A while,” Stan said with a shrug.

Gary led Stan around the back. A nice little path was shoveled out already, and the pair left footprints in the snow that had accumulated that night. 

In the back of the Harrison’s home was a tree, and in that tree was a treehouse that had been a summer project for the eldest sons years ago. Now that all the Harrison children were older and had other interests, it did not get as much use, but it was still equipped with blankets and pillows, even in the dead of winter. Gary let go of Stan’s hand to climb up the ladder, and Stan followed behind.

Once up there, Gary handed Stan a blanket. The two sat on opposite sides of the small area. 

“What’s going on?” Gary asked. 

“I’m sick of everything being shitty,” Stan said. “What’s the point of anything?”

Gary had heard Stan say the exact thing before. Every time, he listened, and this was no exception. He reached for Stan’s hand again. “Not everything’s like that,” he said. “There’s so much beauty in the world.”

“Where?” Stan asked. 

“Just look outside. Look at the night. The snow’s mostly untouched. Everything’s white and pure and beautiful,” Gary said. “The stars are even out, Stan. God made all that and it’s beautiful.” 

Stan looked out the window of the treehouse. Gary was right, but Stan wasn’t ready to admit that yet. 

“I guess,” he muttered. 

“And you have stuff to live for,” Gary said. “You have your friends—”

“Who, Kyle and Kenny?” Stan scoffed. “Kyle’s always studying and Kenny’s always working. And I have nothing to do with my life.”

“You have football,” Gary said. “You have me. You have your dog.”

Stan was quiet. 

Gary crawled over to him, cupping his cheek. “Can I walk you home now?” He asked.

Stan shook his head. 

“Well, I’m gonna have to take you home before sunrise. But we can stay here a bit.” Gary slid under the blanket next to Stan. “Anything else on your mind?”

“No,” Stan said.

“You’re ice cold,” Gary murmured, rubbing Stan’s hands. “Do you need more blankets? I could go make you some hot coco.”

“No… Stay,” Stan said.

“Okay.” Gary leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Stan’s cheek, pulling away almost as soon as he felt his lips touch the skin. 

The two sat there in silence for a while longer, until Gary noticed Stan was starting to doze off. He shook him awake. "Time to go home," he whispered.

He walked Stan home after that, making sure he was inside safely before going back home and crawling into bed.

It was the game they played, in the dead of night when the rest of the town was asleep.


End file.
